Solar Systems
A complete and comprehensive list of all the solar systems in the universe would be impossible. But the following contains information about several of the most well-known and explored solar systems. The Ao System: The Bwa'haina System: Located in an outer spiral arm of the Thelegia Galaxy. The Bwa'haina System consists of sixteen planets orbiting around a yellow binary star. Twelves of the system's planets are gas giants. The system is home to two native species, the Misao and the Cessins. The planet Bwa'hai, for which the system is named, has a Intergalactic Concord Faction academy. Bwa'hai is orbited by three artificial sattelites: Two huge relay stations named Mus and Gar, and an artificial moon space station named Deep Space M-617. The Deneb System: Located in the elliptical M-1687 Galaxy, the Deneb system is a planetary system of six planets orbiting a yellow star. Only one of these planets, Quan, is within the system's Goldilocks Zone. Quan itself is experiencing an ice age, forcing the resident species, the Quan, to inhabit and colonize all four of Quan's oxygen rich forest moons: Chezk, Idisc, Nonda, and Mress. Nonda is the seat of the Grand Quan Imperium. The Osharus Cluster: Controlled by the Osharan Monarchy, the Cluster consists of three suns caught in each others orbits. A Yellow Dwarf star, a Blue Giant, and a Mira star, whose constant changes in size and light output are used as a calender. A total of eleven planets have been drawn into different orbits around these three stars, five of which are inhabitable, and four of which are inhabited. Including Oshear, the homeworld of the Osharan. The Tartarus System: This system is unique in that it has only one stellar body orbiting a binary star, the planet known as Trinket. Trinket is a colony world, used as a large spaceport for all manner of species and where all manner of items, legal and illegal alike, can be found if one knows where to look. Trinket's colonies and waystations and connected among numerous asteroids and the haunting vision of the scuttled hulks of countless spacecraft. The Touris System: The Touris System is also located within the M-1687 Galaxy. The system is made up of 12 planets, two of which-Eris and Cantatonia-are within the Goldilock Zone and inhabited. Eris is an Earth-like planet with a similar composition. Cantatonia is a larger super-earth, three times the size of Earth but otherwise with similar composition. The system is also controlled by the Quan Imperium. Planets of Note The following planets are most well known amongst the galaxies of The Endless Stars. Quan: Quan, the original seat of the Quan Empire, is a world currently experiencing a severe ice age, which has made it a planet of choice for those species whom originate on frozen worlds or for those that enjoy Winter sports. It boasts spectacular Winter scenery and is famous for it's Ocean of Glass, where the constant cracking of ice floes and glaciers sounds like bottles and glasses shattering. Hyperia: Hyperia is a massive gas giant with a surface that resembles nothing less than the Hell of many religions. The upper atmosphere, however, is capable of sustaining the huge and majestic floating cities of Parnatha. The cities are a popular tourist destination and the planet itself is used as a refueling station for those ships that require hydrogen fuel. Hyperia is part of the Algers System. Persei 8: Located in the Grefuna System, Persei 8 is the 4th of eight planets in the system. Althought it does not sustain life the planet has a rich history of being a deposit point for unwanted goods. Over the past few centuries Persei 8 has gained a reputation of being a planet which holds a great many secrets and artifacts, making it a magnet for Scavengers, planetary historians, and xenoarchaeologists. Eris: Eris is probably best known as a haven for pirates, hijackers, and the criminal element of all types; or those just wishing to not be found. Although controlled by the Quan Empire, the semi-rebellious natives, Erisians, have a strict don't ask don't tell policy which makes the planet a perfect refuge for anyone and any manner of activity.